Damage Inc
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: A story about several ponies undertaking grueling tasks in the ever changing world. Mainly OCs, with other characters from MLP:FiM in it. Rated T for some mild stuff down the line. Enjoy.
1. Best and Brightest?

Damage Inc.

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first and hopefully not my last fan fiction. Now the isn't suppose to be taken seriously and no it's in no way referencing the song Damage Inc. by Metallica. I also don't own any characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, save for my OCs of course. With that in mind I hope you enjoy my story and if all goes well their will be more.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Canterlot. All the ponies were busy about their jobs. Save for the employees of Damage Incorporated. For you see before Equestria's problems were solved with the Elements of Harmony. Damage Inc. solved almost every problem they had. Now a days they're just used for less laboring tasks like filing and well...more filing. Yep, their business has died down a lot, but their current head Fine Print is ever so confident that business would pick up soon. Fine Print is a Unicorn stallion with a dark blue coat, deep green eyes, a silvery mane and tail, and who's cutie mark was a ink well with feather pen and a parchment with indicated that he was good at writing. Today, he was busy figuring the expensive to Discord's latest feat, turning the water in Canterlot squares' fountain into lemonade.

Of course, this was just a harmless prank of his, maybe a way to get under Celestia's skin. Never the less no pony really got hurt, although a lot of colts and fillies did have to be scrubbed after playing in it. Print rubbed the temples of his forehead, no doubt preparing for the long night of expense reports that'll have to be filed. "*sigh* Sometimes I wised the princess didn't let that monster roam free." he said to himself.

Just then another member of Damage Inc. walked through the door. "Here's those files you wanted sir." he said pulling a stack of files out of his saddle bag. "Ah, thank you Cotton." Print said moving a few of them around. "Anything else I can do for you?" the other stallion asked. "I need these files brought to the archives." he said levitating a few files into his saddle bag. "Alright, how's that expense report to Princess Celestia coming along?" he asked. "To be honest I not sure it will get done." he said going through the new files. "Chin up sir, I know you won't let her down." Cotton said. "Well thank you, Cotton. Your confidences gives me new vigor." he said chuckling a little.

Cotton then walked out of Print's office and to archives. Cotton Candy was and Earth stallion with a cotton candy blue mane and tail, dark blue eyes, pink coat, and a cutie mark of well...cotton candy. He came from Baltimare and worked at his parent's stand at Baltimare Pier, though those skills pertain to making cotton candy. But he still wanted to help, not just his home city, but all of Equestria. It wasn't until he was walking outside towards the other half of Canterlot Palace, that he was broadsided by something white. "Why hello there snookems'." The white blur said. He rubbed his eyes only to meet a pair of darker green ones. "Oh, hey there Windy." he said still shaken a little. "Do you know how long it's been?" she asked pouting her lower lip. "Um...3 hours?" he asked confusingly. "I know, just love messin' with you." she said.

She then got off him, and found his files scattered everywhere. "For Celestia's sake Windy. Do you know how long it's going to take to clean these up?!" he shouted. " I sorry, I've been a bad filly. And deserves a spanking later." she said with a smirk. Cotton just rolled his eyes. "You mind helping me pick these up?" he asked. "Oh sorry, can't. Storm brewing not far from here and have to take care of it." She said taking flight. "Oh, so you're not busy to smack into me, but you're too busy enough not to help?" he pointed out. "Yep, until next time." she said blowing him a kiss. Cotton shook his head and went back to gathering his files.

Windy Rain was a Pegasus mare from Fillydelphia. She had a yellow mane and tail with green streaks in them, green eyes, a white coat, and her cutie mark was that of a rain cloud with three lightning bolts. Her talent was well stopping bad weather from happening, and of course she was Cotton's filly friend. Although he wasn't open to the idea at first, but he came around eventually. Anyway, Cotton was busy gathering up his scattered files. "Whoa, what happen here?" someone asked. Cotton turn around to find another member of Damage Inc. Ash. Ash Fall was another Earth stallion much like Cotton only...buffer. He had a grey coat, black mane and tail, orange eyes, and had a cutie mark of a safe. Although no one really knew what it meant. "Oh, hey Ash." he said. "Let me guess, Windy?" he asked. "Yup, who else?" he replied. "See, this is why I don't have a filly friend. I'm young and to many oats to sow." Ash said. "Careful, I hear that kind of life style leads to unwanted pregnancy." Cotton joked. "Oh haha, I didn't know you were such a comedian." Ash said with hit of sarcasm in his voice. "You mind helping me with this?" Cotton asked. "No can do, I'm going to find me a hot little number." he answered. "Haven't you dated just about every mare in Canterlot?" Cotton asked. "That's the beauty of a female dominant society, lack of competition." He said. "Besides, I've only dated the legal ones and the ones who're cheating on their husbands." "Isn't that a little wrong?" Cotton asked. "Buck if I know. Buck if I care." Ash said walking away. Cotton finally got all his documents and proceeded to the archives.

Upon entering there, their was a heated argument going. "Working with you is a living nightmare for me!" an English accented voice shouted. "Yeah well, working with you is no picnic for me either!" another voice shouted back. Cotton entered the main archive room to find two Unicorns glaring at each other. "Your filing system is flawed!" the black one shouted. "Really, if it's flawed how come it works? If we used your filing system this place would be a bigger sty hole then it is now!" the white one shouted from his ladder. The two Unicorns in question were Penmanship and Dewey Decimal. Pen was the black Unicorn with the English accent. He also had a white mane and tail, blue eyes, wore a red bow tie and glasses, and had cutie mark of a finely written document. Dewey was the opposite being that he was white with a black mane and tail, purple eyes, wore a blue bow tie, and had a cutie mark that was a letter A a dash then the letter Z. Now they weren't just two random Unicorns forced together by chance, no they're brothers, twin brothers in fact. "Excuse me." Cotton said interrupting them. "Sorry Cotton, what can we do for you?" Pen asked. "Master Print wanted these files put away, sorry they're a little disorganized. Don't ask." he said getting the files out. "I'll see that it gets done. Dewey!" Pen shouted. "Yeah, yeah, I heard him." he said climbing down from his ladder and reorganizing them at his desk. "You look tired Pen." Cotton commented. "Egh, Mint had me out all yesterday finding dresses for her. I love her, but Celestia help me, she can run me ragged." he said. "Hah, Pen was out with his filly friend." Dewey mocked. "For the hundredth time, she not my filly friend. She's my wife!" Pen shouted. "Yeah, I don't believe you." Dewey said. "You were at are wedding!" Pen shouted again. "Not ringing any bells." Dewey said. "We have a daughter, who we've had you watch on more then one occasion." Pen said. "Pen, I'd think I'd remember doing something like that." Dewey said. Almost like clockwork, a Unicorn mare walked. "Darling, you were a zuch a hurry you forgot your lunch." she said levitating a brown paper bag on the desk. "Ah, Mint. Please explain to my half-wit brother that we're married." Pen said. "Of course we're married zilly." the mint green mare giggled. "Yeah Pen, have a little more faith in your wife." Dewey said. "But you...and I..." Pen stammered.

"I'm going to leave, you two deal with...whatever this is." Cotton said as he was leaving. The last thing he heard was Pen screaming and shouting death threats at his brother while Mint was trying to calm him down. Cotton continued back to Print's office, when heard more shouting and not the angry kind. "Brothers and sisters, repent for all you're wrong doing. Our fair and just lady Celestia, is a forgiving soul and would gladly do so if you ask for it!" the voice said. This voice belong the last member of Damage Inc. Black Sabbath. He was a Pegasus, black coat, teal eyes, brown mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a winged cross. Since he was young Sabbath and ever other member of his family a long with a few others, worship the princesses like gods. In same cases they were, but since the first Alicorn Equestria has had a long going religion. "Good day to you Cotton, and how fairs your day?" Sabbath asked. "Okay I guess." Cotton said. "That's fantastic, if only my day was going smoothly." he said frowning a bit. "How come?" Cotton asked. "Not many ponies these day want to worship the divine word of our holy light." he explain. "Well chin up, you get new followers soon." Cotton said. Sabbath nodded and went back to his gospel. Cotton got back to Print's office, when Print rushed out. "Oh, sir I'm done with the delivery." he said. "Ah good, good, one less thing to worry about." he said. "Are you okay sir?" Cotton asked. "Cotton, we must get to others. I got an important letter." Print said. "From who?" Cotton asked. "The Princess." Print replied.

**Well, there's my first chapter. Let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. A Day in Ponyville

Chapter 2

After Print and Cotton gathered up the members they proceeded to the throne room. "I wonder what the princess could want?" Windy asked. "I'm sure she wouldn't ask us to come if it wasn't important." Print commented.

Princess Celestia sat in the far end of the throne room at her throne. "Thank you for coming." she said. "A pleasure as all ways. How can we help?" Print asked. "Well, you see. I've been getting reports from Ponyville that it's gone into an economic downturn. But maybe it's nothing, never the less I would like you all to investigate." she said. "Don't ma'am, you can count on us." Print said.

Later, Damage Inc. were on their way to Ponyville. "So what's so special about this Ponytown?" Ash asked. "It's Ponyville and from what I recall it's where Celestia's top student Twilight Sparkle is living." Print explained. "Anything else?" Cotton asked. "No, nothing I can think of. Just be prepared should worst comes to worst." he said.

They arrived at the Ponyville Train Station around late in the afternoon say around 5. Once off they went to an inn and Print began giving the sleeping arrangements. "Alright, I say that we take up lodging for the night and meet up with Ms. Sparkle in the morning." he said. "Now, here how the living arrangements. Ash, you'll be sharing a room with Sabbath." "Oh no, no freaking way!" Ash protested. "Why not?" Print asked. "Cause, this is new stomping grounds and I don't want his preachy talk ruining my mojo." he explained. "What do you preachy? I'm only speaking the words to which the princess gave me!" Sabbath protested. "Enough! Fine, Dewey you'll share a room with Ash. Sabbath with Pen. And unless you two have any objections about the sleeping arrangements..." he said turning to Cotton and Windy. "Nah, we're cool with it." she said. "Good, now. Get some rest, we have some work to do in the morning." he finished. They all agreed and went to bed.

In the morning, the group want to Twilight's home/library. When the door open they were meet by a half-asleep dragon. "Yeah?" he asked then let out a yawn. "Begging your pardon, my good sir. We're here to speak with a Ms. Sparkle." Print said. "Oh, okay." he said leading them in. "Twilight, company." he said yawning again and making his way back upstairs past a Unicorn. "Um, can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, I'm Fine Print. We're Damage Incorporated." he said. "Oh yeah, I think Princess Celestia mention you a few times when I was studying at Canterlot." she said. "What brings you all to Ponyville?" "Business I'm afraid. The Princess told us that Ponyville was in trouble financially." Print explained. "Although, she didn't tell us that her student was a cutie. How's it going? I'm Ash." he said putting his 'moves' on her. "I'm sure she had good reason." she said brushing him off. "As Ponyville's financial difficulties, it doesn't have any." "Are you sure about that?" Print asked. "Well, you could check with the Mayor's office. But as far as I know Ponyville is doing fine financial." she said. "Alright, I'll check it out. In the meantime the rest of you keep busy...and something law abiding." Print said directing the last part at Ash. "I make, no promises." he said.

"Well today certainly blows, now why would Celestia sends us here with no purpose?" Pen asked. "Who cares! Way I see it, I've got a whole new field and I'm gonna roam free in it." Ash said. "You do know we came here for a job, not your sex drive." Pen explained. "Well at least I can get it." Ash retorted. "What's that suppose to mean? I'm married!" Pen shouted. "My point taken, you have to back flip through like a hundred different hops to have sex. As apposed to me which I just need to sweet talk a mare, maybe pump a few drinks into her, and we're having a roll in the hay." Ash explained. "I don't want to hear this. I'm going to buy something for my wife. Not because I'm expecting sex from her, but because I love her." Pen said and walked away. "Alright fine! Me and Dewey will prowl for ladies on are own!" Ash shouted. "Actually, I think I'm going to check out that delightful looking bakery we past when we got in." Dewey said also walking. "You don't know what you're missing!" Ash called out.

Meanwhile, Fine Print reached Ponyville Town Hall, which looked liked it had been repaired a dozen times over. 'Hmm, least it isn't falling apart.' he thought. He went inside and to the secretary's desk. "May help you?" she asked. "I'm here to speak with your mayor." Print said. "Well, the Mayor isn't busy at the moment. To whom is asking to speak with her?" she asked. "Fine Print of Damage Inc. of Canterlot." he said. "Huh, must've been real important if you came all the way from Canterlot." she said going into the mayor's office. 'I hope so too.' he thought. "The Mayor will see you now." the secretary said coming back out. Print went into the office to be greeted by an Earth mare. "Hello I'm Mayor Mare, my assistant told me you're from Canterlot?" she said. "Oh yes, the Princess told you were a bit in a crisis." he said. "I won't lie, Ponyville has had it sets of problems, but we've managed through them." she explained. "So, you're not in any danger financially?" he asked. "Nope, sorry." she said. "Well, I'm here anyway. Might I have look at your tax records as of this year?" he asked. She got up and went over to her bookshelves and reach up for it. "I do say, you have a firm flank there." Print said not realizing he had said it. The Mayor drop the book and her cheeks turned red. "Excuse me?!" she question. "Oh dear, I'm terrible sorry. I didn't mean it...I was just thinking out loud." he defended. "A very straight forward thing to speak out loud." she said. "Again, really I'm sorry. Old age and work related stress is making my mind go." he said. "Well that might be true, but...I mean, it wasn't as if I'm not going through the same thing and it's not like didn't notice that broad chest or firm legs ether." she said, then her face got redder. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well...w-w-what I meant was..." she stammered. "How good is the soundproofing in your office?" he asked. The Mayor looked over at her office door, then back at Print and gave a lustful smile. "Very." she answered.

Meanwhile, Pen was walking around looking for a good store to find something for Mint when he got back from this trip. Although there wasn't much around, unless Mint wanted quills or a sofa. He did eventually stumble upon a local dress shop, and seeing how Mint would sometimes complain about the dress work in Canterlot this seem like the perfect place. He went inside and looked around at the fairly impressive dress work. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique. I'm Rarity, what can I do for you?" the Unicorn mare asked. "Well, I'm looking for a dress. Something my wife would love." Pen explained. "Is your wife with you?" she asked. "No, she back up at Canterlot. I'm just here on business." he said. "Is there a photo and/or measurements I can go on?" she asked. "Um...sure here." he said pulling a family picture from his bag. "Oh she is quite lonely and who's this?" she asked pointing to the cream colored filly in the picture. "That's Vanilla. She's my daughter." he said. "She's adorable, would you like a dress for her too?" she asked. "Um...no, not really. Well...alright maybe." he said. "Perfect, because there's this new fabric I got that I've been dying to try out." she said. "Why can't you sell anything on display?" he asked. "Because, for somepony from Canterlot having to walk out of my store with anything other then original works by Rarity...why, would that say about my reputation!" she questioned. "Look, I'm not going to be in town very long. If you could please, make them as quick as possible." Pen said. "40 bits." she said. "Excuse me?" he asked. "In order to make high quality dress I'll need an upfront quick service charge of 20 bits per dress." she explained. "Very well, but they better be good." he said getting the bag of coin out. "Darling, they won't be good. They'll be fabulous!" she proclaimed.

Meanwhile, Dewey was entering a bakery call Sagurcube Corner. Behind the counter was a pink Earth mare who looked quite perky. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, welcome to Sugarcube Corner. What can I get you...wait you're new here aren't?" she said quickly. "Huh, yeah I guess so." Dewey answered. All of a sudden confetti exploded for behind the counter, balloons flew up, and band music started playing. "CONGREGATIONS!" she shouted. "Oh really?" Dewey asked. "Yeah, really." she said. "Did I win something?" he asked again. "Yes indeed, you won you're own 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE' party!" she shouted dropping a banner that said Welcome to Ponyville' on it. "Oh my Celestia, I love parties!" Dewey shouted. "What pony doesn't!" Pinkie shouted. "I don't know!" Dewey shouted again, and they laughed. "Wow, Pinkie. You're really fun." Dewey commented. "That's just how I'm written." she said happily. "Hahaha. Wait, what?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Ash was trying to find a 'nice bit of tail' to make his stay in Ponyville more enjoyable. "Hey babe, you looking for a good time?" he asked a pasting mare. "Ew, no." she said. "Hey sweetheart, want to ride the A-Train to Happytown?" he asked another pasting mare. "Drop dead." she said. "Oh come on!" he shouted. "Ponyville, more like Lesbianville." He then spotted an orange Earth mare manning an apple stand. "Hello good looking." he said approaching her. "Howdy, what can ah get ya?" she asked. "Well I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of your apples." he said suggestively. "Oh well then, which kind? We got red galas, mackintoshes, granny smiths..." she started. "No, I mean I want to buck your apple tree." he said. "Well I've gots loads of apple trees back on mah farm and ah could always use more help." she said. "Okay, let me speak in a way you can understand. I...want...to...have...sex...with...you." he said. "Sir, ah ain't stupid. Secondly, no ah don't want ta have sex with ya." she stated. "Seriously? What is your deal?! I'm in my prime, heck I'm probably best thing you've seen all day!" he protested. "Ah don't really care." she said. "I bet you don't, you freaking lesbo!" he shouted. The mare walked around her stand and right up to him. "Ah'm gonna give ya one last chance ta that back before ya'll get hurt." she said. "Oh I'm so scared" Ash challenged.

Meanwhile, Cotton and Windy decided to go for a walk in a park. "Isn't this nice?" she asked. "I'll admit, it's nice not having to work for a change." he said. "Ah, I wish this day could least forever." she said. They turned to each and just about to kiss, they were suddenly drenched by a rogue rain cloud. "O-o-o-oh, that was priceless!" the cloud laughed, or rather whoever was on it. Windy took flight and went to investigate. She found a rainbow maned, cyan Pegasus laughing on said cloud. "Rainbow Dash?" Windy asked. "H-h-hey, listen. About what happened, it was just a joke." she explained. "Dash, it's me. Windy!" she said. "Windy? Oh hey, it's great seeing you again." Dash said. "What ya doing in Ponyville?" she asked. "I was here on a job for the company I work for." Windy explained. "And you?" "Well, my friend Fluttershy...you remember her right?" she asked. "The quiet filly couldn't fly well?" Windy said trying to remember. "Yeah, well anyway. She'd wrote to me telling me how nice Ponyville was, so I figured eh why not." she explained. "Wind, what's the hold up!" Cotton shouted. "Who's that hunky piece of stallion?" Dash asked. "My colt friend." Windy explained. "Ah lucky!" Dash whined. Windy and Dash landed back down to a still wet Cotton. "Am I to assume this is the jolly prankster?" he asked. "This is a friend of mine from flying camp, Rainbow Dash." she said. "Yeah, sorry about the whole mid-summer downpour." she apologized. "Well that's good and all, but the doesn't get me dry!" he complained. "Don't worry, I can fix that." she said. She flew around Cotton making a tiny whirlwind around him. "Bam! Ten seconds flat!" she said finishing. However his mane and tail got messed up and tangled.

Meanwhile, Sabbath was busy chatting up a mare who was shopping in town. "As I've said ma'am, there is much that our lady Celestia could teach us. But she hadn't the time. Therefore, she has ponies like me to spread her word." Sabbath said. "Your words are divine. A culture exchange would do fine." she said. "Ah wonderful, I've always wanted to learn more on the Zebra culture." he said. "To my house I will lead, and send you off to your dreams." she said. "Splendid, but let's not take to long I have to get back to my group soon." he said.

Later, everyone gather back at the train station save for Print and Sabbath. "Ash, what happened to your eye?" Dewey asked. Ash had blood coming out of one his nostrils and his left eye was dark and swollen. "I don't want to talk about it." he said then spat out something bloody and white on the ground. "Is that your tooth?" Dewey asked. "Yeah, so?" Ash asked back. "You seem in a good mood Dewey." Windy commented. "Yeah, I went to a bakery and I had a party." he said. "Why?" Cotton asked. "I don't know!" Dewey exclaimed. "How about you bro?" "Oh, these are some fine dresses and cheaper then what I've would've got for them in Canterlot." he said. "Well, me and Cotton met an old friend of mine." Windy said. Sabbath rush up to them panting and sweating. "Sabbath? You okay?" Cotton asked. "Yes...quite alright..." he panted. "You sure?" Windy asked. "Yes...I was...having an...exchange with...a nice Zebra mare." he said slowly regaining his breathe. "Really?" Ash asked. "Oh yes. Who knew the Zebra culture also involved ritual mating." he stated. "Ok, Sabbath gets laid and I don't. That's all kinds of wrong!" Ash said. Print walked up to them. "Everyone ready? Wait, Ash what happened to your face?" he asked. "Look can we just go home!" he demanded. And with that they got on the train and headed back to Canterlot.


	3. Moving on In

Chapter 3

After the group got back from Ponyville, there was still one question to be answered. Why did the Princess send them to Ponyville? "She's gonna pay for breaking my face!" Ash exclaimed. "I think it's safe to say she had nothing to do with that." Pen said. "Well, way I see it if she hadn't sent us to Ponyville I wouldn't have gotten kicked in the face!" he explained. "That, and maybe if you didn't act like an ass." Pen commented. "Regardless, I think we should ask." Print said.

They made their way into Celestia's throne room. "Well hello there Damage Inc. Enjoy your trip?" she asked. "Cut the crap! There wasn't anything wrong with Ponyville! Expect a few mares who wouldn't know a good time if walked up and bit em in the face." Ash said. "I beg your pardon?" she asked. "What Ash means Princess is, Ponyville was quite fine and your student had no idea what I was talking about." Print explained. "Oh?" she asked. "Yes, either the information you have is old or you were fed false info." he said. "Are you questioning me?" she asked. "No ma'am, I just..." He started. "FOOL! I am Equestria's ruler and a goddess and you'll respect me as such!" she demanded. "Princess, this isn't like you." Sabbath said. "Silence worm! I am the all powerful Celestia and you will..." but before she could finish the door opened to...Princess Celestia? "Um...I'm not scientist or anything, but shouldn't there be one Celestia?" Dewey asked. "What is going on here?" the other Celestia asked. "Um..." Damage Inc. said unsure as what to say. "Clearly this Celestia is an impostor and I demand you destroy her at once!" the first Celestia demanded. "What do we do boss?" Windy asked Print. Print was long in thought. "Alright, I'm going to ask a question, a question only the real Celestia would know." he said. "Alright." Both Celestias agreed. "Now, who founded Damage Inc.?" Print asked. "To be honest I don't really know." the second Celestia answered. "Uh...42?" the first Celestia answered hesitantly.

"Yep, she's the fake!" Ash said pointing to the first Celestia. The fake Clestia quickly looked around and her horn glowed, then she disappered in a poof of smoke. "Where'd she go?" Windy asked. "Search the area, she couldn't have gotten far!" Print commanded. The group separated and searched around for any sigh of the fake princess.

While looking Dewey came across a pair of limbs, one looked like a hoof the other looked like a claw which were behind curtains. As he was about to pull them back it spoke. "No one here, but us tacky curtains." they said. "Oh okay." he said walking away. Pen rolled his eyes a drew the curtains back to reveal Discord. "Discord! What do you think you're doing?" Celestia asked. "Um...cleaning?" he said with a fake smile. "No, you weren't. You posed as me and sent my team far away, and for what?" she asked. "Hmm, the funniest thing ever?" he explained. "Plus, being you wasn't that great. You really need to exercise more my dear, you're getting a big in the rump area." he said. Princess Celestia didn't say anything but she looked like she was fuming. "Well, this was fun. But I believe I've overstayed my welcome. Bye Damage Incompetent." Discord said before disappearing. "I'm glad, that's over with." Celestia said. "Ma'am, is there any problem that we can help with?" Print asked. "Hmm, sorry. No, nothing comes to mind. Sorry about Discord, he just loves pushing buttons that shouldn't get pushed." she said.

"So what now?" Dewey asked. "Well, I'm going home. The rest of you do what you want." Print said. "I know I have a couple gifts for a couple wonderful ladies in my life." Pen said. "What about mom? Isn't she important?" Dewey asked. "I never say they were the only!" Pen protested. "Well it sounded like you did." Dewey said walking away with Pen. "I'm going home, laying down, put a bag of ice over my eye, maybe take an aspirin or two." Ash said. "Well you wouldn't have gotten beat up if you didn't act like a pig." Windy said. "Shut up." Ash said walking home. "See you two in the morning and my Celestia bless." Sabbath said. "So you want to come over and you know?" Windy suggested. "Actually, I think I'll go home has well. After the ride home and the events of today, I'd really like some shut-eye." Cotton said.

Upon returning to his apartment, there were boxes getting tossed out of room. 'Hmm, I wonder what poor smuck incurred the wrath of Mr. Molotov this time?' he thought, until he realized that the apartment the boxes were coming from was his. He rushed over and found his red coated, black maned Unicorn landlord packing up his stuff and throwing them into the hall. "Mr. Molotov, what are you?!" Cotton asked. "You no pay, I kick you out." Molotov explained. "I was going to be paid tomorrow, couldn't you have wait?" he asked. "No, other tenants pay. You, don't! You lucky I don't break stuff and face!" Molotov said. "What am I supposed to do? This was the cheap apartment I could afford!" Cotton stated. "Not my problem." he said going back to his room. Cotton sighed and gathered up the boxes.

Afterwords, Cotton sold a few of the boxes off to make a little money. But not enough to afford an apartment in Canterlot, for you know what they say: Canterlot, if you can't make here, you're better off living somewhere else. He still needed a place to sleep though. Along the way, he spotted Pen's house. 'Well, Pen's reasonable. Maybe I could I ask to say for a bit until I get another a place to live.' he thought. He walked up to the door and knocked. From the other side came barking. The door opened and Yorkie was barking and growling at Cotton. "Heel, Rusty." came a voice. The dog sat down and panted.

Cotton was greeted by filly, which assumed was Pen's daughter. "Can I help you?" she asked. "I'm looking for Penmanship, is he here?" he asked. "Hold on." she said and wandered off. About a minute later, Pen came to the door. "Cotton? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I...a...got kicked out of my apartment." he explained. "Oh, wow...sorry to here that. Would you like to come?" Pen asked. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't." Cotton joked.

"I'm actually surprised, I figured if anypony should take you in it would be Windy." Pen said. "You know how Windy is with me, if I lived with her I would never get a moments rest." he explained. "I think that might be a little harsh on her." Pen said. "Besides, she lives in that fancy apartment on River Street. Me being there would complicate things." Cotton said. "Dinner iz almozt ready, oh bonjour Cotton." Mint said. "Mint, do you remember if the spare room is clean or not?" Pen asked. "I don't know, why?" she asked. "Cotton needs a place to stay and I thought he could use the spare room." Pen said going upstairs. "I hope this isn't a bother to you both." Cotton "Not at all, you ztay az long az you want." She said going to check back on dinner. Pen came back down a moment later. "Room's good enough. You can stay there, upstairs first door on the right." Pen said. "Thanks, Pen. And this is just temporary I swear." Cotton said.

Later, they all sat down at the dinner table for dinner. "Zo, Cotton. I wonder, if you have a filly friend. Why don't you stay with her?" Mint asked. "It's complicated." he answered. "Are you staying long Mr. Cotton?" Vanilla asked. "I'm don't, maybe." he answered. "Oh, did you like you're dress? I know Pen bought you one when we were in Ponyville." "Oui, I did." she answered. "I got one too, and daddy said I look like a princess." Vanilla said. "That you do sweet heart." Pen said rubbing his daughter's head.

Later, Cotton settled into bed. He sleeping just fine, until he heard a noise. At first he thought it was his imagination, until he it again. It sounded like a tapping or bumping noise. He put his ear to the wall and heard it, along with a mixture of grunts and moans. Then he remembered that the room next to his was Pen and Mint's bedroom and took his ear away from the wall. Didn't sleep even long after Pen and Mint's 'nighttime activities' stopped, this was due to the fact Cotton was a light sleeper and the slightest thing could wake him.

In the morning Cotton sluggishly made his way to more. He hoped that he could have just five minutes of shut-eye. But he would need more then that. "Morning Cotton. Say, you left without saying goodbye." Pen said. "Oh yeah, sorry. I just think it *yawn* wouldn't have worked out." he said. "You alright, you seem tired." Pen stated. "No I'm *yawn* fine." he said. "Alright then." Pen said.

After the work day, Cotton thought of who could he stay with until he could find a place. 'If Ash does what Pen and Mint did last almost ever night like he says, then he's out. Sabbath? No, they're bells at his church and they're loud enough to wake the dead. Dewey? Maybe...' he thought. Just then Windy dropped down in front of him. "Ah!" he shouted. "Pen told me what happened." she said. "Told you what?" he asked. "He told me, you got kicked out of your apartment." she said. "If you needed a place to stay, you could've asked me." "I know, but I don't know...don't you think we're moving too fast?" he asked. "Cotton, we've been together for 3 years now. I don't think we're moving fast enough." she said.

Cotton would have disagreed, but he was too tired to care. They made it to Windy's apartment and she showed him in. "Alright, here's the living room, kitchen next to the front door behind this wall. Bedroom's this way, you relax and I'll work it out with my landlord so you...Cotton?" she said noticing him disappear. She then found him knocked out on the bed. "Aw." she said pulling covers over him and kissing his cheek.


	4. Brotherly Love?

Chapter 4

Today, Pen asked Dewey, Cotton, and Ash if they could help clean out the attic while Mint and Vanilla were out shopping. "You know I'm surprised you agreed to help Ash." Pen commented. "You kidding, I just wanted to see if you had any cool stuff around." he said. "He Pen, what's in this box mark 'camping supplies'?" Dewey asked pulling a box down. "Probably camping supplies, numb skull." he said. Dewey opened the box, but found a bunch of magazines. "Pen, there's no camping supplies in her, just a bunch of magazines." he said. "Probably got mixed up or something." Pen said. Dewey levitated one of them out which had an attractive looking mare. "What's Equestrian Beauties? Some kind of mare magazine?" he asked. "Probably..." Pen then realized what the box was really full of. "Whoa!" Dewey shout as soon he opened it. "Whoa, I knew there would be cool stuff! Pen, you've got a box of filly mags!" Ash exclaimed also looking at the magazine. "Please, put that away!" Pen demanded. "You know I subscribe to a lot of these. Playcolt, Stripe Monthly, Pegasins. But I don't think I've heard of this one." Ash said. "Holy crap, they have a maids of Canterlot issue. And look who's the center fold!" Dewey said. "Dude, that's your wife!" Ash commented. "I'm keeping this one." Dewey said. "No way, besides that's your sister-in-law." Ash said trying to take it away. "Yeah, better she be ogled at by family!" Dewey said. Pen took the magazine away from both of them.

"Neither of you with defile my wife with your lewd thoughts. Now you can kill each other over the rest of them, but that's it!" Pen demanded. The two of them agreed and took the box downstairs. "And make sure Mint and Vanilla doesn't see them when they get back!" Pen shouted. Cotton took down a box that was oddly unmarked. "Hey Pen, do you have more magazine in here or is this where you keep your pony skulls?" he joked. "I don't know, I don't remember half the stuff we put up here." he said going through a bunch of junk.

Cotton opened it and it was books, only not the erotic kind. These were photo albums. "Huh, this is a pretty mare." Cotton commented looking through it. "Oh yes, that's mother." Pen said looking at it as well. "And who's that?" Cotton asked pointing to a stallion. "That's...that's...my father." Pen said sadly. "What happened to him?" Cotton asked. "He die, before we were born. Actually the same day we were born." Pen said. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." Cotton said. "It's alright, I mean can't miss what you never knew." he said. Cotton flipped the pages and found a pair of colts only they weren't Dewey or Pen. "Who are they?" he asked. "The one on the left, that's my father and the one on the right is uncle Print." he said. "Wow, can't believe how young Print was." Cotton commented.

The next set of photos were also of colts only these were much familiar. "Ah, now I know these two." he said. "You damn well should." Pen said. "Huh, this odd." Cotton said. "What is?" Pen asked. "I've never seen you smile with your brother around." he said. "I guess things change over time." Pen stated. "Why is that?" Cotton asked. "I don't know, I guess the more time you spend with one pony. The more they annoy you." he said. "Don't you love him?" Cotton asked. "I should, and I do...but, he's a pain sometimes." Pen sighed. "Even still, from these pictures you two were pretty close." Cotton said flipping through the various pages. "We did share a womb for eleven months. Then all twenty-something years we've been alive." he said. "Aren't there any good memories?" Cotton asked. "Let's see...well, we liked to play in the snow a lot. We'd go to our cabin up north, we'd play outside for hours until our hooves started going numb. Mother also liked reading to us, a perk of living on top a book store. I remember she'd read a few books to us, my favorite being 'The Red Dawn of Hushtown' I never did get the ending. Dewey's was always 'Mr. Sunshine and Magic Tap House Shoes'..." he said getting hit by waves of nostalgia. "I think I read that once." Cotton said.

"Does it bother you, hating him?" Cotton asked. "Hate? No, no, I don't hate him." Pen said. "Then why do you two fight?" Cotton asked. "Why do all siblings fight? We just do." Pen explained. "Not me and my sister, we've rarely had fights." Cotton said. "Regardless, I don't hate nor ever said I hated him." Pen said. "You sure show your love real well." Cotton said sarcastically.

Later, after the cleaning was done Pen laid awake in bed thinking just how much he loved his brother. He turned to his wife who was already asleep and woke her up. "Oui, Pen?" she asked. "I have wonder. Do you like my brother?" he asked. "Dewey? Oui, I zuppose I do." she said. "Why do you ask?" "Well, earlier today Cotton asked if I hated my brother and to be honest I don't know." he said. "How do you feel about him?" she asked. "He annoys me at times but, he is helpful, does his work and is tidy." Pen said. "Oui, but how do you feel about him?" she asked. "I don't know...you what forget it." he said rolling over his side of the bed.

"Pen...we promised that we don't keep zecrets from each other. Your problems are my problems, you don't have to do this alone." she said hugging him. "I know." he said quietly. "If it bothers you, why don't you ask the one pony who knows you and your brother best?" she suggested. He nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning, Pen took his wife's advice and went to see the one pony in Canterlot who knew Pen and Dewey best. Pen walked through the door of the book store and rang the bell. "Be right there." a voice from the back of the store said. "Welcome to Misty Grove Books. I'm Dream Journal, what can I...Pen, it's good to see you!" the Unicorn mare said, then hugged him. "Hello mother." he said. "My I didn't know you were coming. What the occasion?" she asked. "Well, I was cleaning out my attic the other day and some photo albums from here must've got mixed up in the move." he said levitating them out of his bag. "Thank you sweet heart, I've been looking for these. Oh, look at how handsome your father was." she said. "Well, that's not why I'm here. I came here because I need to ask you something." he said. "Of course dear, tea?" she asked. "Yes two..."

"Two sugars and a bit of lemon, just how you like it." she going into the back. Later she came back out with a tray and two cups of tea on it. "Thank you." he said before taking a sip. "So, what's on your mind?" she asked. "Well...do I love Dewey?" he asked. Dream looked a bit confused by the question. "I mean, I starting to wonder did I ever love him?" he asked. "Oh sweet heart, of course you do. I remember you two were with each other day and night. I can't count how many times I've checked your room, because two little colts wouldn't go to sleep." she said. "I know, but I'm starting to think maybe I've be harsh on him. I don't know." he mumbled. "Sweetie, siblings fight, siblings have arguments, and siblings fight each other. But they will always love each other no matter what." she said. "I suppose you're right." he said. "Sweetie, I'm a mother. Of course I am." she said, then she went back to the photo album. "I miss you and Dewey." she said. "Mother, it's not like we moved to another city or anything." he said. "True, but...you two not being here, it feels a little empty in here. It felt like that when your father died." she said. "You still have us." Pen said. "True, he did give me two handsome colts to look after their mother and nights of passion I'll never forgot." she said going off in her own little world.

"Little weird." Pen said taking a sip of tea. "I can remember where you two were conceived." she said, cause Pen to spit out his drink. "It was right in the gardening section." she continued. "Alright, uh...mother, nice talking to you. I'll speak with you again when...hopefully whatever this is stops." he said leaving the store.


	5. Sabbath Bloody Sabbath

Chapter 5

Sabbath was outside his church advocate attendance for Sunday mass. "Greetings, how would like to awaken to the words of her majesty Celestia?" he asked a passing mare. "I'm busy." she said. "Sir? Would you and/or your loved ones grant me a moment of your day for a chance to hear the words of our lady Celestia?" he asked. "Oh, I just remembered I'm busy that day." the stallion said. "I didn't even say what day it was on." Sabbath said. "What day is it?" the stallion asked. "Sun..." "Sorry, busy. Gotta go." he said taking off.

"Celestia, forgive them." Sabbath said. Then Pen and Dewey walked by, no doubt on their way to work. "Pen, Dewey, a moment if you will." Sabbath said. "What is it Sabbath, we have a workload that's not going to unburden itself." Pen said. "I was wondering if the two of could come to Sunday's mass?" he asked. "I don't know Sabbath. Maybe, I'll have to check with Mint." he said studying a flyer.

"I understand, Dewey?" Sabbath said turning to the other twin. "Huh?" Dewey asked. "Are you?" Sabbath asked. "Am I what?" Dewey asked. "Coming to Sunday's mass?" he asked. "I don't know, is there going to be a Zebra preacher shouting 'hallelujah!' and chorus, other ponies doing backflips because they feel the energy of Celestia in them causing them to go on a mission for her?" he asked. "Um...no?" Sabbath answered confusedly. "Well, I'll come just in case one does come." he said also taking a flyer.

"Wonderful, and Celestia bless you." Sabbath thanked and they left. Soon after, Sabbath spotted Ash. "Ash, would you be so kind as to join for Sunday's mass?" he asked. "Oh sorry, I'm busy...not doing that." he said. "Oh, I see. If you change your mind, mass is Sunday at 9:30." he said as Ash started walking away.

Much time later, Sabbath spotted Cotton and Windy likely also on their to work. "Cotton, Windy. A moment of your time." he said. "Um...alright, but make it quick." Cotton said. "Seeing is how we're co-workers and such, would be so kind as to attend Sunday mass?" he asked. "Well, we're kinda busy. But we'll see what we can do." Windy said. "Understood, if you should come it's at 9:30." he said and they left.

Later, Sabbath was setting up and wait for anyone to show up. It was five minutes after 9:30, then that five turn into ten, and then into thirty, and then into an hour. Yet no one showed up, Sabbath started to wonder why this was so. 'Maybe they're running late.' he thought. He looked at the bottle of communion wine and decide to have a little. Well that was until time went so long that he ended up drinking the entire bottle.

Sabbath looked around the empty room, he anger slowly building inside him. "You damn heathens! What with your fornicating and your depravity!" he yelled to the imagery audience. All of a sudden, the doors opened. "Are you sure this is the right way back inside?" one voice asked. "I don't all the buildings and doors look the same." the other voice said. Sabbath was amazed at who it was. It was Princess Celestia and Luna. "Oh crap, it's weird priest." Celestia said. "Let's back out real slow maybe he won't..." "Princess, you've heeded my prayers!" he shouted. "Damn it!" she growled. "This is your fault you know." Luna said. "Shut up Luna." Celestia said.

"Madam Celestia, I must ask you. Why must I suffer when all I try to do is teach others your ways?" he asked. "Um...I don't know?" she answered. "Madam Luna, what about you?" he asked. "Uh, well...it's like this...uh, Celestia do you want to take this?" Luna asked. "Why do I have to be the voice of reason for everything?" Celestia asked. "For one, it's because other ponies respect you more. Second, it's your cult." Luna explained. "Fine." Celestia sighed.

"Sabbath, you see ponies don't need to worship me as some sort of god." Celestia said. "But, that's not why I do it. I do it because you're not around when ponies need help dealing with problems they can't deal with. And thus, I make sure that they're words are heard and that your words on love and tolerance are taught." he explained. "Huh, I never really looked at it like that." Celestia said. "But why, why haven't my co-workers come when they promised?" he asked. "Well, way I see it you just need to wake up...wake up...wake up..." Celestia said, her words trailing away.

"Sabbath, wake up. Come on, wake up." Cotton said shaking him awake. Sabbath woke up and looked around, the other members of Damage Inc. were around him. "What happened?" he asked. "Judging by the empty wine bottle and the fact you were pasted out on the ground...I'm guessing you passed out." Pen explained. "And, you all came." Sabbath said. "Well duh, we promised we would." Windy said. "Even you Ash?" Sabbath asked him. "I was guilt tripped into coming." he said. "Although we were kind of confused." Cotton said. "About?" Sabbath asked. "You put 9:30 as the time but, you put PM instead of AM." Pen explained. "Oh, that would explained a lot." Sabbath said. "After all I didn't think you would come." "Of course we came, you're not just our co-worker. You're also our friend." Dewey said. "Not mine." Ash mumbled.

Sabbath got to his hooves and took a deep breath. "Alright, shall we begin?" he asked.


	6. Sprained Relationship

Chapter 6

"Does it hurt?" Windy asked trying to move Cotton's strained leg. "Ow, yes. Very much so." he hissed. "I'm very sorry." she apologized. 2 hours earlier, Windy was resting on a cloud. She yawned, finding noting to do with her time. She looked down and spotted Cotton and thought it would be fun to tackle him like she normally would. She flipped over went prone and struck like lightning. "Ow! Windy!" Cotton shouted. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." she said grinning wildly. When she got off him, Cotton felt a sharp pain in his left hind leg. "Ow!" he shouted. "Oh it didn't hurt that much you sissy." she said. "No, I'm serious Windy. My leg hurts." he said. "Oh okay, I'm so sorry about tackling you." she said sarcastically. He tried to move his leg again but started hissing in pain again. "Okay sweetie, that's enough now, it's not funny any more." she said a more worried tone. Cotton moved his leg again but collapsed to the ground. Windy scooped him up and rushed him to the hospital.

A doctor went to Windy after some testing was done. "Well good news is it's just a sprain, bad news is he won't and shouldn't walk on it for about a week or so." the doctor explained. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. "Best thing for you to do is keep him off his hooves and keep him comfortable until he recovers." the doctor said. Later, Windy brought Cotton home and laid him in bed with his leg propped up on a pillow. "I'm very sorry." she apologized. Cotton laid there a sulky look on his face. "Whatever, just don't make it worse." he said.

Windy was going to say something, but there was a knock at the door. She went to the door and answered, to Pen there. "Pen, what brings you here?" she asked. "Saw that Cotton was hurt, so I brought over a pie." he explained. "Wait, how do you know he's hurt?" she asked. "Well, I was taking Vanilla to the hospital for her annual check up and I saw you carrying him. So, I put two and two together." he said placing the pie on the kitchen counter. "How's he doing by the way?"

"He's mad at me, sure it was my fault. But I said I was sorry and he hasn't forgiven me." she said. "Give him some time. He can't stay mad for long and since you'll have to take care of him, he'll have to depend on you more." Pen said. "I guess so." she mumbled. "Well, hope he gets soon. Good day." he said leaving.

Windy went back into the bedroom. "Who was it?" Cotton asked. "Pen, he was at the hospital when we were leaving and brought a pie over." she said. "Oh." he replied uncaringly. "Do you want a piece?" she asked. "Not hungry." he mumbled. "Alright, I'll put it away. Are you ok, need any?" she asked. "I'm fine." he mumbled. "Alright, I'll be in the next room if you need anything." she said sadly leaving into the living room. She put the pie away and laid down on the couch sighing depressingly.

About a few hours later, she woke up to the sound of rain hitting the windows. She stretched herself out and went in the bedroom to check on Cotton. Cotton was still bed now asleep, she walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Cotton, I'm sorry. I don't when or if you'll forgive me. But I want you to know that I'm sorry and would never intentionally hurt you." she said softly to him. She turned around and left the room. "Windy." he called out. She turned towards him. "I appreciate what you're doing for me." he said. Windy smiled and rushed and jumped on top of him. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!" she cried. "OW! LEG, LEG!" he yelled.

About a week, Cotton was about to walk again and Windy promised that she would be more careful around him. "So, how does it feel being back on all four legs?" she asked. "Not bad, a little weird, but not bad." he said as they were walking to work. "Have a good one." she said giving him a peck on the cheek. Cotton went into Print's office. "Cotton, where have you been?" Print asked. "I've been off work, I sprained my leg. Didn't Windy tell you?" Cotton asked. "No, no pony told. In fact, both you and Windy need to stay late to make up for missed work." Print said. "Yes sir." Cotton sighed.


	7. Dewey's Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 7

Today was holiday that a lot of couples in Equestria look forward to, Hearts and Hooves Day. That is except for Dewey, it seemed every year he spent this holiday alone. He woke up, like he would every other day only with less vigor then he normally would. Sighing deeply he got out of bed. "Well Mr. Pendleton. Another year alone." he said to his fat black and white cat. He then heard something rubbing against his sliding glass door. He went to it and found Jinx the neighbour's cat pawing at the door. "Jinx? What she doing..." Dewey asked. Mr. Pendleton started meowing at him. "Oh Mr. Pendleton, you can't leave me. You're the one who won't leave during Hearts and Hooves Day." he said. Mr. Pendleton just stared at him and he sighed, opening the Mr. Pendleton ran out with Jinx over to the neighbor's backyard. "Don't be out late!" he called.

Later, Dewey went towards archives. He figured that at least the holiday wouldn't interfere with work. Upon entering he found Pen shuffling some documents around. "At least I count on you Pen." he said. "Hm, oh Dewey. Glad you're here, we're taking off for the day." Pen said. "What?" Dewey asked. "Yes, uncle Print left earlier this morning and asked me to tell everypony we have the day off." he explained. "Then why are you here?" Dewey asked. "I'm just putting a few things in order and then I'm going to spend the rest of the day with the Misses." he explained. "Well I can't be the only one." Dewey said. "Wish I could, but I'm married and Cotton and Windy are a couple so they'll be spending day together as well." he said. "What about Ash and Sabbath?" Dewey asked. "You know Ash always has a mare or two for this day. As for Sabbath, he's actually acts like a marriage counselor." he said.

"Oh, I'm going end up alone for the rest of my life!" Dewey whined. "Now cheer up, you'll find someone." Pen said. "But what if I don't? What if I end up dying alone?" Dewey asked. "I'm sure there's at least one mare out there who's just as lonely as you." Pen said trying to make his brother feel better. "I guess you're right." he said depressedly. "Good, and since you're here lock up for me." Pen said leaving.

Later, Dewey walked the streets of Canterlot in sadness. He pass a lot of happy couples, this made his heart ache. He sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. "Oh surprim sky begins give me a sign, a sign telling me I won't be alone." he prayed. Then, as if someone answered he was blinded by something white. "Ah! Giant white bat!" he screamed. He got the object off his face and found it to be a plain white sun hat.

"Oh thank goodness, my hat fell off my head when I was getting off the train." A mare said running up to him. "Oh sure no problem." he said giving it back to her. As he was, he looked at her and spark went off inside his brain. She was an Earth pony, brown mane and tail, yellow eyes, light pink coat, and the cutie of taffy.

"Thank you again for grabbing it." she said taking her hat. "No problem..." he said as if he was hypnotized. "My name is Saltwater Taffy, and you are?" she asked. "Huh?" he said still hypnotized. "Uh...your name?" she asked. "My name?" he asked back. "Yeah, that thing you're given when you're born. You have one don't you?" she asked. "My name...uh, Dewey. Dewey Decimal." he said, snapping back to his senses. The mare giggled a little and Dewey gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, thank you. I'll be going." she said. "Wait, you said you got off a train?" he asked. "That's right." she answered. "So, you must not be from around here." he said. 'Dewey, what are you doing? Don't look like an idiot!' he mentally said to himself. "Why yes, I'm from Baltimare in fact. In fact, can you help me a little more.?" she asked. "Uh, sure." he answered. "I'm looking for the Riverview Hotel. Could you help me find it?" she asked. "Sure, I know where it is." he said.

They walked together and in silence. Dewey was sweating buckets, trying hard to think of something to say. "Are you okay?" Taffy asked. "Uh, yeah...what, yeah. Totally, totally cool." he stammered. 'Come on, don't blow this! You might not get a chance like this again!' he swoar to himself. "So, what're you doing?" he asked. "I'm visiting a friend of mine." she said. "Uh, you're colt friend?" he asked uneasily. "Well, his is a colt and his is a friend. But no, actually I'm not seeing anypony." she said. "Why not?" he asked. "I just can't find the right stallion, you know...well maybe you don't, but still." she still. Dewey could feel his heart in throat, he just needed to play it cool. "We did you do in Baltimare?" he asked. "Well, when I'm not working at my parent's food stand at Baltimare Pier, I work with a production company as an actress." she said. "Really? Have you done anything good?" he asked. "Only supporting in Sliver of Grey and Arctic Winds. Although I did get the lead in Starlight Express." she said. "Wow, I love that one, in fact Crimson Primrose is my favorite." he said. "Really? Not many stillion like plays, especially Starlight Express." she said.

They reach her destination about five minutes later. "Well this is me, thanks for everything Mr. Decimal." She said. "Oh please, call Dewey and you're welcome." he said rubbing the back of his neck. 'Wait, we're doing! Ask her out! Do it, do it, DO IT!' he internally shouted. "Wait! Since it's Hearts and Hooves day, and you're new here...maybe you would like to go out?" he asked. Taffy thought for minute, all the while Dewey's heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode. "Sure." she answered. "Well, I see. I mean it was a little sudden and we hardly know each other and..." Dewey said, but was cut off. "Dewey I said yes. I would like to go out with you." she said. Dewey didn't say anything as she walked away. "I pick you up around 6!" he shouted. "Alright, don't keep me waiting!" she shouted back.

Taffy got herself check into a room and went to another room and knocked on the door. "Can I help you?" a Pegasus answered. "I'm sorry to bother you, is there a stallion named Cotton Candy?" she asked. "Cotton!" the Pegasus yelled. Cotton came to the door. "What is it sweetie?" he asked. "Who's this?" she asked angrily pointing to Taffy. "Oh my...Taffy!" he cried, running over and hugging her. "I've missed you so much." she said. "Alright, who is she!" Windy asked. "Sorry, this is Saltwater Taffy, my little sister from Baltimare." he explained. "You never told me you had a sister." she said. "You never asked." he pointed out. "Anyway what are you doing here?" he asked. "I got time off work so I thought I'd come visit." she said. "Well, where are you staying?" he asked. "I staying here at the hotel." she said. "That's great, you want to come in and something to eat or..." he began. "Well, actually I can't stay. I have to get ready for a date tonight." she said. "Wait, you got a date for tonight?" he asked surprisingly. "Yeah, I meet a nice stallion who was very kind in helping me find this place." she said.

"I don't know Taff, I don't want some stallion taking advantage of you." he said. "Listen Cotton, I not some little filly. I'm a mare who can handle herself." she said. "Besides, he seems harmless enough." Later, Dewey was rushing all about Canterlot going through various shops for a gift and into a restaurant for dinner. "I NEED TABLE FOR TONIGHT!" he screamed at the maitre d'. "Well sir, I normally wouldn't give you one what with you're manners and all. That and the fact it's Hearts and Hooves Day. Luckily, a couple canceled their reservation at the last minute for around 7 tonight." he said. "Wow, that's like some weird plot element or something." Dewey said. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I suggest you don't be late if you still want your table." the maitre d' explained.

Later, Dewey stood outside of the Riverview Hotel with bouquet of roses. He was more nervous then he ever had been. "Dewey?" Tuffy asked. Dewey jumped dropping the bouquet on the ground. "Oh, Taffy. Sorry...uh this is for you." he said levitating the slightly damaged bouquet. "Oh, how sweet of you." she said taking it. They stood in silence for a while until Taffy spoke. "Should we get going?" she asked. "Huh...uh, yeah sure." he said.

Dewey and Taffy got to the restaurant. "Welcome to the Royal Garden how can I...oh, it's you again. Follow me to your table." the maitre d' said. They got to their table and sat down. "I'll have a waiter to come by and give you your menus." he said and went away. "Did he seem angry to you?" Taffy asked. "Rough night I guess." Dewey said. "So, what do you do for a living?" she asked. "Well, I work at a company owned by my uncle where I work in an archive with my brother." he said. "Is a lot of your family work in this company?" she asked. "No, we have a lot of employees working for us. But our company has been family own for a long time now." he explain. "So tell me about yourself Dewey." she said. "Well, like I said I have brother. He's married with daughter and I was born here in Canterlot." he said.

"But enough about me. What about you?" he asked her. "Well, I was born Baltimare like I said and I have a brother also living in here in Canterlot." she said. "Do you get along with him?" he asked. "Yes, in fact I don't just see him as my brother. I also see him as my friend." she said. "Do you get along with your brother?" she asked. "Uh...sometimes." he said sipping water nervously. "I sorry to hear that." she said. "Oh that's alright. I get by." he said nervously chuckling. "Have all your dates gone this well?" she asked. "Well...uh, sure...I mean, yeah. No, because this is actually my first date." he confessed sadly. "Well, this is my first date too. And your doing well." she said.

After Dinner, Dewey walked Taffy back to the hotel. "Thanks for everything Dewey. It was one of the best Hearts and Hooves Day I ever had." she said. "Yeah, me too." he said. They stared at each other, Taffy smiled softly while Dewey just grinned nervously. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him. 'Ok Dewey, moment of truth.' he said to himself. He closed his eye and leaned towards her. "Dewey?" someone asked. Dewey opened his eyes and saw Cotton. "Cotton, hey...what're...what're you doing here?" Dewey asked. "I live here with Windy you know that and I stepped outside for some air. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I-I was ah..." he stammered. "Dewey, how do you know my brother?" Taffy asked. "He's your brother?" Dewey asked. "Wait, Dewey how do you know my sister?" he asked. "I-I ah..." he stammered again.

"Wait, Taffy don't tell me this was stallion you were going out with?" Cotton asked. "And what if he is?" Taffy asked. "Taffy I love you, but Dewey isn't the kind of stallion you want to be involved with." Cotton said. "Uh..." Dewey said as if it was all he could say. "So, it's my decision to make not your's." she argued. "I don't want you seeing!" Cotton yelled. "Why not? I don't understand, why can't I be happy?" she asked. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but trust me Dewey isn't the kind of pony you want to get involved with!" he said. "Or maybe I shouldn't be involved with you!" she shouted. Dewey couldn't take the yelling if he do something it would ruin Cotton and Taffy's relationship. "STOP IT! Stop it both of you!" Dewey shouted.

"Look Cotton, despite your insensitive comments, I think Taffy is right. She has the decision on who she dates." Dewey began. "And Taffy, tonight was one of the best nights I've ever had. But if you and your brother are unhappy because of me, then...I just couldn't live with myself." "What are you say?" she asked. "I'm saying if I have to give up my happiness so you can be happy then I guess it has to be." He said and started walking away. "Dewey wait." Cotton and walked over to him. "Look, you don't have to do that. Give up your happiness, but the fact you're willing to give it up then I guess you alright to date my sister." he said. "Really?" Dewey asked. "But if you break my sister's heart. Then I'll break your face." Cotton said leaning in close to Dewey. "Noted psycho." Dewey agreed.

A few days later. "Dewey, thank you for everything. These last few days were magically." Taffy said. "Do you really have to go back?" Dewey asked sadly. "Don't worry, I promised to write to you once a week." she said. "Really?" he asked. "Really." she answered. The train whistle blow and Taffy got her stuff together. "I have to go goodbye." she said. Just before she left she planted a small kiss on lips and boarded the train. "There she goes, back to her life and out of mine." he said. "The train hasn't left yet." Cotton said. "Yeah." Dewey said wistfully. They both waved to Taffy as the train pulled out. "So does this mean we're brothers?" Dewey asked putting his foreleg around Cotton. "Don't touch me." Cotton said.


	8. Midnight Printing

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm writing this because I find it weird that no ones written any comments on this story. Granted I'm not complaining because you know what they say: 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all'. I'm sorry that some of chapters I'm writing aren't all that entertaining, but I don't have any clear ideas for some of them, I do have ideas for other chapters. So it'll probably be filler from here till chapter 10. Any way please review, I'd like to know what you think and if you have ideas for later chapters let me in the comments or in a PM.**

Fine Print laid across his desk. He was bored of his daily routine. It was the same thing day after day. Today was especially bad since the work was rather light. "Here's that income report for that bakery on 2nd street." Cotton said setting a file on Print's desk. Print sighed and pushed the file away. "Is everything alright sir?" Cotton asked. "Cotton in the few years you've been here do you enjoy your work?" Print asked. "Well, I can't say it isn't what I imaged but yeah I like it well enough." he answered. "Why?" Cotton asked.

"Do you think that doing the same over and over again is good?" Print asked. "Well, I got no real reason to complain." he said. "Well, I do. For about 30 years I've been here it's been the same thing. Of course when I started I thought I was doing a service to Equestria, but now..." Print stated. Print got up and went to the door. "Where are you going sir?" Cotton asked. "To Celestia, maybe there's something more high maintenance." he said.

Later, Print made his way to the throne room. "Fine Print, greetings." Celestia greeted. "You as well your majesty." he said. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked. "Well, I was wondering if you had any work for me?" he asked. "Filing reports, not interesting enough for you?" she asked jokingly. "You could say that." he said. "Well...there is one thing you can do." she said. "My sister Luna has been trying to acclimatizing to her new surrounding, but hasn't been out. In fact except for raising the moon and that one time she went down to Ponyville for Nightmare Night she doesn't really go out much." she explained. "Don't ma'am I'll have my team and I help her." he said.

Later, Print gather the other members of Damage Inc. for a meeting. "So, Celestia has asked me to help Luna with understanding the Equestria we live in." Print explained. "Don't want to seem rude, but why should we?" Pen asked. "Because Damage Inc. has been and our still a team of problem solvers. And since that hasn't changed since I've been in charge I don't see why it should now." Print said. Then there was a knock on the door. "That's her, now be polite and make her feel welcomed." he said. He opened the door and in walked Luna. "Good Princess Luna, I'm Fine Print the head of Damage Inc." he said. "Yes, my sister said you'll be helping me?" she asked. "Oh course, but first the rest of the members. Cotton Candy, Windy Rain, my nephew Penmanship and his brother Dewey Decimal, Black Sabbath and Ash Fall." he said pointing to each member. "Nice to meet each of you." she said timidly. "You don't need to be so shy good looking least not with me." Ash said.

Print then pulled Ash away. 'I said to be polite and make her feel welcomed. Not creep her out and make her feel uncomfortable!' he whispered harshly. "That is me being polite and making her feel welcomed." Ash defended. 'By hitting on her?' Print whispered again. "Ah...yeah." Ash answered. "Mr. Print it's alright, you don't need to be harsh with him. I'm sure he's always acting like that around mares." Luna said. "See, she gets it." Ash said. "Regardless, treat her more respectfully in the future." Print commanded.

"Despite the welcome, if there's anything you need help with then let me or any of my members know." Print explained. "I thank you for your help and hope I'm not inconveniencing you in any way." she said. Print later took Luna out for walk around Canterlot. "This city has change a lot since I've been away." Luna commented. "I'm sure it has, but for me it doesn't look all that different." Print said. "Have you always lived in Canterlot?" she asked. "Yes, Damage Inc. is actually a family owned business since my great-great-great grandfather." he answered. "What about your sister? Since you do have your nephews helping." she said. "Actually, she's my sister-in-law. My brother died a long time ago." he explained sadily. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said. "It's not your fault. He made mistake and he left to good sons to help me." he said.

"Do you miss him?" she asked. "Sometimes, although sometimes when he was alive I wished he wasn't. He was young and brash, but I still love him." he explained. "Were you older?" she asked. "Yes, by seven minutes." he answered. "He was your twin?" she asked. "Yes, that's why despite my nephews not being as clear headed as they should be remind me of me and my brother at times." he said. "So, did you and your brother have anything fun to do together?" she asked. "Aside from the occasional races throughout the city, we would sometimes stay up late and look up at the night sky." he said. "Really?" she answered. "Don't ask why, there was just something about the night the moved us so much." he said. "Would you like to do it again?" she asked. "I don't madam Luna, with work and all...I don't think I can." he said. "You can't take a few minutes out of your night to look up at the night sky?" she asked. "Well..." he started unsure. "My sister did ask you to help. Didn't she?" she asked. "Alright, no need to twist my leg about." he said.

That night, Luna and Print laid under the stars. "Wow, I'd forgotten about how beautiful the night sky is." Print said. "It sure it." Luna said. "I've missed doing this, but it feels weird without my brother around." he said sadly. "You seem happy though." Luna said. "Yeah, but...by tomorrow I'll be back to same thing all over again." he said. "You don't like your job?" she asked. "Well, not if I have to do the same thing over and over again." he stated. "What do you think I was doing on the moon? I did up there was plan my vengeances and count rocks." she said. "You spent all that time counting rocks?" he asked. "Again it's all I could do, in fact I gave some them names." she said. "Really?" he asked. "Over hundreds of years on the moon is along time for some pony like me." she said. "So why didn't you just come back if you were bored?" he asked. "It was a lot more complicated, besides sometimes you don't get to choice how you live. You just need to make the most of it. Even if you have to do the same thing everyday." she said.

The next morning, Print was at work and going through a lot more files then normal. "Sorry sir, more files just came in." Cotton said placing more files on his desk. "That's alright Cotton. Just keep at it and send them to the archives." Print said. "You seem happier." Cotton commented. "That's because some pony told me it doesn't matter of you life as long as you live. Even if you have to do the same thing everyday." Print said.


	9. The Talk

Chapter 9

"What are you thinking about?" Dewey asked Pen during their lunch break. "I'm not thinking anything, why?" Pen asked. "I don't know." Dewey answered. "Dewey is there a reason for asking a pointless question?" Pen asked. "I don't know, say how's your sex life?" Dewey asked. "What?" Pen asked with a disturbed look on his face. "Your sex life, how is it? Is it good, is it bad? How often do you have it and for how long?" Dewey asked. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't ask me that." Pen said. "Oh come on, tell me. I'm your brother!" Dewey protested. "Which is why I'm not telling you anything!" Pen shouted. "Will your wife tell me?" Dewey asked.

Windy was walking by the archives as Dewey was thrown out the door. "Dewey? What did you do this time?" she asked. "I think Pen hasn't been getting any." he said. "Why do you...nevermind." she said walking away. "Windy, can you answer a question for me?" he asked. "Um...sure?" she answered. "I was wondering, is it true when Pegasi are sexual aroused their wings go erect?" he asked. Windy didn't say anything, she looked at him disgustingly. "I mean not just stallions, but mares as well?" he asked. "I got it Dewey, I'm just not going to answer that." she said. "Do Pegasi have sex on clouds or on bed. Or on beds of clouds?" he asked. "I'm starting to see why Pen kicked you out." she said and flew away. "Geez, why is everypony so uptight about their mating habits?" he asked out loud.

Later. "I'm telling you, he asked me out loud and no sense of embarrassment." Pen said. "Your brother is just curious about that. He's hasn't been intimate with a mare before." his mother said. "But I'm not the only one. Windy came to me not to long ago, telling me the same thing." he said. "It is work to want to know about that. Think about it if you were in his hooves." she said. "I really can't say I can, but I see your point." he said. "I'll have 'the talk' with him and set him straight." she said.

Later. "And that Dewey is what happens when a stallion loves a mare." Dream finished. "Really? That's it?" he asked. "That's it." she said. "I think I get it." he said. "Good, now don't ask your brother or co-workers about it again." she said. "Don't worry mom, I won't." he promised. "Why did want to know?" she asked. "Well, I've been in a relationship with a mare I met not to long ago..." he started. "Oh, my little Dewey is growing up. You already have a mare friend?" she asked. "Yeah, her name is Saltwater Taffy and she's pretty. Like you mom, only not like you. By that I mean she isn't you." he said. "Is that why you wanted to know about sex. Because you wouldn't know what to do with her?" she asked. "Yeah..." he said guiltily. "You know there a books about sex right?" she asked. "I didn't think about that." he said.

Dewey went to work the next day. Pen didn't look at him or even acknowledged him as he came in. "Hey Pen, sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday." he said. "As long as you don't ask me something like that again." Pen muttered. "Don't worry I won't. Am I still watching Vanilla?" Dewey asked. "In light of recent events I wouldn't count on it." Pen said. "Oh, alright...I understand." he said disappointedly. "Look, I don't want you ruining her innocence with your sex talk." Pen explained. "But I always look for when you and Mint go out, because I get to see her." Dewey said. "Wait, all the time?" Pen asked. "Yeah all the time." he answered. "Dewey...were you asking about sex because you wanted to know what it was like to have a son or daughter?" Pen asked. "I guess so." Dewey answered. "Well, I'll let you foalsit Vanilla, if you promise not to talk about sex in front of her." Pen said. "I promise." Dewey said.


	10. Far Beyond Driven

Chapter 10

A lone stallion came through the city of Canterlot, he seemed like he was on a mission. As he passed the various ponies in town they all seemed afraid of him. He had some lingering presence about him. He came to a door mark: Damage Inc. the Office of Fine Print and knocked on the door. "Enter." a voice said from behind the door. He enter and Print sitting behind his desk. "Can I help you?" Print asked. "I'm looking for an employee of yours." the stallion said. The stallion's voice was low and deep, sounding like somepony who asked and got what he wanted. "I have various members, to whom are you asking for?" Print asked. "He goes by the name of Ash Fall." the stallion said. "Is there a reason for asking him?" Print asked. "My reason's are my own." the stallion said. "Alright, I'll be right back." Print said.

Later, Print brought back Ash to his office. "So, who is this stallion and why did he ask for me?" Ash asked. "I don't I'd figured you know." Print said. "How would I know? What'd he look like?" Ash asked. "He had a black coat, dark blue mane and tail, and cyan eyes, and he had a scar down his right eye." Print said. Ash then stopped in his place. "Ash?" Print called. "I know who it is." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Print re-entered his office with Ash in tow. "Thanks boss, you can leave us." Ash said. "Are you sure, Ash?" Print asked. "Give five minutes alone!" the stallion demanded. Print left the room, leaving Ash and mystery stallion alone. "What are you doing here?" Ash demanded. "Is that all I get? Not even a hi?" the stallion asked. "As far as we're concerned I have nothing to say to you." Ash said. "Alright, I've got a job." the stallion said. "I'm not doing it." Ash said. "It's easier this time, you don't need to worry about the cops this time." the stallion said. "I don't care, the last time we pulled a job together you left to pinch and ended up in juvenile hall." Ash pointed out. "I'll be different." the stallion said. "Yeah, I'll go to jail if I get caught." Ash said.

Meanwhile, Print was pacing outside his office. "Boss, what're you doing out here?" Windy asked walking up with Cotton. "Some stallion came in not to long ago asking for Ash." he explained. "Who is this stallion?" Cotton asked. "I don't know, but Ash seemed to know him." Print said. "What's going on?" Sabbath asked walking up to them. "Ash is talking to some stallion in Print's office." Cotton explained. "Who's talking to some stallion in uncle Print's office?" Pen asked as him and Dewey approached them. Then the opened and the stallion came out. "Just think it over will ya?" he asked. The looked at the other members of Damage Inc. and scoffed at them, then walked away.

"He was scary." Dewey commented. "Ash? Who was he?" Print asked. "His names Pantera, him and I have a history together." he said. "What kind of history?" Windy asked. "He's my father." he answered gravely. "What did he want?" Print asked. "He wanted me to help with a job." he explained. "What kind of job?" Dewey asked. "Look, lay off will ya!" he shouted. "Ash calm down, why are you so upset?" Sabbath asked. "Well...it started when I was young I found I had a gift for cracking." he said. "Cracking?" Pen asked. "Safe cracking." Ash clarified. "So you know how to open safes?" Windy asked. "Yeah, and my dad took it as a way to get rich." he said. "So now what?" Cotton asked. "He asked me to help him on a job and not sure if I should." Ash said. "Shouldn't you?" Pen asked. "No, bastard left to rot and worst of all he drove my mom to suicide." Ash said. "Gee Ash, that's horrible." Dewey said. "Thanks, but it doesn't help me now." he said. "You should know that we'll help you in any way we can." Print said. "Thanks, but what do I do about 'him'?" he asked referring to his dad. "You could tell the police." Windy suggested. "I could, but they wouldn't believe me. They didn't when he left me to be arrested." he explained. "What if he was caught in the act?" Dewey asked. "Maybe..." Ash thought.

Ash went to the motel his father was staying at. He found his room and knocked on the door. A white minotaur answered it. "Can I help you?" he asked. "I'm looking for Pantera." he said. "Who's asking?" the minotaur asked. "It's alright Big, he's cool." Pantera said. "Who's the walking slab of meat?" Ash asked. The minotaur shot Ash a nasty look. "That's Big McLargehuge. He'll be providing a little muscle on the job we'll be. Unless you're still not up for it?" Pantera asked. "No I'm in. So what's the target?" Ash asked. "Boss, I don't like him...he feels shady." Big said. "Relax Big, besides we'll need him if we want to get into the safe." Pantera reassured. "As for the target, it'll be a safe on the first floor of Donut Joe's Donut Shop." he explained. "Really? You find me after all these years for a donut shop?" Ash asked. "You got any better ideas?" Big asked. "As a matter of fact I do. My boss over at Damage Inc. keeps a safe in his office. Keeps all funds of Damage Inc. in there." Ash suggested.

"Really? You're going to rip off your own employer?" Pantera asked. "Yeah, he doesn't pay me enough. Besides, I know the code so it'll take less time to open." Ash explained. "Boss this doesn't feel right, it sounds to easy." Big protested. "Big, shut the buck up! You take orders from me. This sounds to good to pass up, besides it does sound like it would be more easier and better then some rinky dink donut shop." Pantera said.

Ash, Pantera, and Big snuck into Canterlot Castle at night and went to Print's office. 'Alright, I'll just get the door. Big you're on lookout. Once I get the door open, Ashy will get the safe open and we'll be riding high.' Pantera whispered and slinked to the door. 'Listen I don't care if you are his son. If I smell foul play, I'll break you.' Big threatened. "Hey, I'm trying to step on anyones hooves. I'm just looking to make a little scratch and you two can be on your way." Ash said.

Pantera got the door opened and the two of them went into the office. Inside Ash got to work on the lock to the safe. 'Alright, you're gonna open for me. Don't worry I'll be gentle." he whispered. 'What are you doing?' Big whispered. 'You have your ways of doing things and I have mine.' Ash whispered. With a few quick turns of the dial and safe opened with ease. 'Alright, grab what you can and let's go.' Pantera whispered grabbing a few large bags of bits. The three of them left Print's office, only to be stopped by a group of palace guards and the local police. "What, but we were so careful!" Ash gasped fakely. "Pantera, dropped the money and come quietly!" a palace guard demanded. "Forget that I'm not going back to klink! You won't take me alive!" Big shouted hurling his bag over his head. Before he could throw it at the anyone one of the unicorn officers shot a bolt of energy at him fell to the ground and spazzing out.

"I should've known this would happen and you did this!" Pantera said looking at Ash. "Had too, I didn't want you selling me up the river like last time. Plus this was for mom." Ash said. The police dragged off Big, while the others were sackling Pantera. "I'm not going to forget, I'll be back Ashy." Pantera swore and was taken away by the police. "Ash, you alright?" Print asked. "I'm better then ok, I feel great." he said. "He must've caused a lot of problems for you." Print remarked. "He sure did, thanks for letting the authorities about what he was planing." Ash said. "It was no problem, I just glad you stalled enough time for us to arrive. I glad nothing got stolen." Print said. "My dad's good, but he's not very smart." Ash said.

**Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. But I don't really know, no one tells me anything. Also I want to say there probably be more filler until chapter 13. So please, review, comment, because I'm getting really concerned about no one writing anything. Just saying.**


	11. One Long Night

Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I probably put this story on hiatus after I figure out this chapter, maybe work on something simple until I can figure out the rest of the story. So this'll be the last chapter for a while. Unless someone, anyone can give me ideas. I mean people are reading this so I must be doing something right. So please, if I must beg for reviews then...I will. So please, review, I'm really trying here.**

It was let at night, Pen was asleep in his bed when awoken by his wife. "Pen I think there's somepony at ze door." she said. "Alright I get it." he grumbled. He got downstairs and opened the door. He found Dewey at the door in tears. "Dewey? It's like 3 in the morning. We have work in a few hours." Pen said. "I'm s-s-sorry. But I...but I...but I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep." Dewey cried. "Alright, come in. I'll put on some coffee." Pen said leading him in.

"So, I was...I was in this bakery, and I was minding my own bussiness. And I got on head, and then...and then when I woke up, I strapped to a table and some pony started cutting into me. And then...then she started to bake the bits of me in cupcakes!" Dewey weeped. "Dewey, that's stupid. Ponies don't chop other ponies up and bake them into cupcakes." Pen said sipping his coffee. "What if they do!" Dewey protested. "They don't, so just forget it and go home." Pen said. "I tried. And when I could get back to sleep, I had another dream only this time I was in a rainbow factory. And the pony there she took me and threw me into a machine and gridded me into a rainbow." Dewey said starting to tear up again. "I assure you that's not how rainbows are made. Granted I don't know how they're made, but I can assure you they're not made from grounded ponies." Pen explained.

"Are you sure?" Dewey asked. "Yes, now with that in mind how about you go home." Pen said leading Dewey out the door. Once Dewey was out, Pen started his way back upstairs when there was a knock on the door. "Please, let that be some other pony." Pen said. He answered the door to find Dewey again. "It's dark out, can I stay the night?" he asked. "Ugh, fine. Guest room is upstairs first door to your right." Pen directed.

Dewey went upstairs and into the room. He couldn't really see anything, but made his way to the bed and laid down in it. Mint could feel a body return to the bed. 'Iz everything alright now?' she asked silently. "I know it's late but maybe we could..?" she asked. "Mint, why are you sleeping in the guest room?" the pony asked. Mint screamed when the voice she heard wasn't her husband's. Pen rushed in and flicked the lights on. "Damn it Dewey! I said first door! Not second!" he shouted. "Daddy what's going on? Why is mommy screaming? And why is she sleeping with uncle Dewey? And why is uncle Dewey here?" Vanilla asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Pen, why iz Dewey here?" Mint asked. "Dewey was upset, so he came here and wanted to stay the night." he explained. "Now, Dewey, get out of my bed and go into the guest room like I said. Sweetie, go back to bed as well." Pen said. "I can't daddy." she said. "Don't worry, I'll put her to sleep." Dewey said.

Dewey took Vanilla back to her room and tucked her in. "Uncle Dewey, why are you in our house?" Vanilla asked. "Well, like your daddy said I was upset and wanted to stay the night." he explained. "Why were you upset? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked. "Yeah, you can say that." he said. "Do you need help sleeping? My mommy or daddy usually read me a story." she said. "I think it's best if you want to sleep like your daddy said." Dewey said. "Oh, well here take this." Vanilla said holding out a stuff rabbit. "What's this?" he asked. "This is Missy, she's my best friend. She always kept me safe while I'm sleeping. But I don't think she'll mind if you have her for the night." she said. Dewey took the rabbit and left the room.

He enter the guest bedroom and laid down in the bed. "Dewey." he heard. "Pen?" he asked. "Dewey, you're in the wrong room and on top of me." Pen said. Dewey looked under him and saw an uncomfortable Pen under him. "Oh, sorry." he said getting off him and leaving to the right room.


End file.
